What if?
by ThalicoAndJasperRock
Summary: This is what I would have wanted to happen if Jays Wing (Jayfeather) hadn't disappeared or died and if Half Moon hadn't become the first Stoneteller. Half Moon and Jays Wing are together but the clan doesn't know and they are still leaving the lake. JayXHalf. If you don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**AN: This is just a one-shot on what I wanted to happen between Half Moon and Jays Wing (Jayfeather) if Jays Wing had lived and/or not disappeared and if Half Moon had not become the first Stoneteller. This is based in the past on the way to the mountains. If you guys want me to continue and not leave it as a one-shot after you read it Rate and Review!**

_Half Moon's POV_

Me and the rest of the clan had left the lake under my mate's, Jays Wing, consent. We were trying to get some sleep in some tunnels that we found near a tall pine tree. **AN: I have no idea what I'm describing. :D I just thought it sounded nice. **I was almost asleep when I felt a paw prodding me awake.

"Half Moon," Someone whispered in my ear. I opened one eye and looked up to see who it was. It was none other than my handsome mate, Jays Wing. I smiled and purred.

"I'm trying to sleep, Jays Wing. What do you want?" I asked him sweetly. He purred in harmony with me.

"I found something I want to show you and, for the record, you weren't even asleep yet. So I didn't wake you up." Jays Wing said. I was so sweet that he wanted to show me something and not show anyone else. But then he ruined it by being a know-it-all.

"Okay. I'll come with you to see this thing that you want me to see so badly. But only on one condition." I tell him in my sweetest voice.

"And what is that?" He asks me just as sweetly. **AN: BTW Jayfeather isn't blind in this story. I'm leaving it this way because I don't think he was blind as Jays Wing. If he was message me about it.**

"Can you, please, stop being such a know-it-all?" I ask him, still in my sweet voice. He purred with pure happiness.

"Sorry, Half Moon, but it's in my nature for me to be a know-it-all. But I can try, for you. And so you'll come see this." He says. I smile and run my tail down his flank. He shivers.

"Can we go now?" I ask him. He nods and covers my eyes with his tail.

"Why are you covering my eyes?" I ask as I stand up.

"Because, it's supposed to be a surprise." He answers. I shake my head and follow him by sent as he leads me out of the tunnels with his tail over my eyes. I giggled when I felt the wind in my fur and his purring all the way down in his tail. We walk for, what seems like, a million moons in silence with his tail over my eyes. Then we stop.

"Okay, I'm going to take my tail off of your eyes. But I want you to keep them closed and come sit next to me. Can you do that?" He asks me. I nod and he removes his tail from my eyes. I pad over by him, and can only tell he's there because of his scent and how warm he is compared to the air, and sit down.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He tells me as he twines his tail with mine. I opened my eyes and looked out in front of me. I didn't even know we had been traveling uphill until I saw the site before my eyes. My breath caught as I looked down at the view of my old home. I could see the perfect, blue, sparkling lake surrounded be tall trees and short trees. I could see a ravine and an open field. There was a shadowy place and a long winding river. There was also a place with really tall tree that looked like they'd be hard to jump in. When you looked at it all together it was beautiful.

"I thought you'd like one last look at our old home." Jays Wind said beside me.

"Oh, Jays Wing, it's beautiful. I'll miss it here so much but if we stayed we die. I'm just glad I have you." I tell him. He turned to me and rubbed his head against my head and neck. Both of us were purring and rubbing our heads on each other now.

"Half Moon?" Jays Wing asked.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I-I think I love you," He stammered. I purred even more and smiled.

"I love you, Jays Wing." I say.

"I love you too, Half Moon." He says. We sit there like that for a while longer before curling up in a ball together and falling asleep, just like that, in a perfect state of bliss.

**So what did you think? If you have any suggestions or things to say, just tell me. If you want me to move on with this story and make it more than a one-shot or if you want me to do more one-shots between two different characters tell me. If you have two characters that you want to be together and in a certain scenario tell me and I'll do what I can. Rate and Review! :D**


End file.
